In a typical cloud-based data center, a large collection of interconnected servers provides computing and/or storage capacity for execution of various applications. For example, a data center may comprise a facility that hosts applications and services for subscribers, i.e., customers of the data center. The data center may, for example, host all of the infrastructure equipment, such as compute nodes, networking and storage systems, power systems, and environmental control systems. In most data centers, clusters of storage systems and application servers are interconnected via a high-speed switch fabric provided by one or more tiers of physical network switches and routers. Data centers vary greatly in size, with some public data centers containing hundreds of thousands of servers, and are usually distributed across multiple geographies for redundancy.
Many devices within a computer network, e.g., storage/compute servers, firewalls, intrusion detection devices, switches, routers or other network attached devices, often use general purpose processors, including multi-core processing systems, to process data, such as network or storage data. However, general purpose processing cores and multi-processing systems are normally not designed for high-capacity network and storage workloads of modern network and can be relatively poor at performing packet stream processing. Further, in a large scale fabric, storage systems may become unavailable from time to time, due to hardware error, software error, or another reason. Data durability procedures may be employed to ensure access to critical data.